A Girl Needs Her Mom
by LucyMStewart
Summary: Chapter 5 finally up, give me some credit. Sandy gets HIV, loses her baby and has a crash but are things gradually starting to lokk up for her? Is soon to have the family she has be waiting for? Please RR!
1. A gurl needs her mum

A Girl Needs Her Mom 

  
Summary: Phoebe gave birth to a baby when she was 13, She gave her up for adoption… Sally's 14 and she wants answers. Will Sally find her mom? And if she does will Phoebe want to know? 

Hey my name is Sally and this is all about my incredible life! (Okay it's not incredible exactly but it ain't straightforward either!) 

I live in an orphanage as my parents had me at birth and decide they didn't want me so here I am!! I really like it here only problem is that I don't know the first thing about my parents but apparently they are really great but I think not as they didn't want me.  
  
I have very few friends here and their always on and off with me, I don't know why but there you go, I think they are mostly on and off with me because I have my own fantasy world, like I go off singing to myself and say stupid things like ' why is the sky blue?' I mean what kind of question is why is the sky blue? I think I have a small problem because I cant help it from coming out and then I ask myself why I say things like that and I never have an answer to that question, I need some help!!!!  
  
I came here when I was newborn, I did try and live with these two people but they couldn't handle me, that's what they say anyway, I just think I was too good for them(joke!!)  
  
When I came here I was really popular but as I got this talking (as you would call it) problem everyone thought I had gone crazy!! I only have two friends, I know that's sad but what can I do?? All of the other girls that were friends with me when I started here have started bitching on me saying things like 'you had better go to the doctors or get your mummy to sort it out' they say this because they know of my talking problem and also know that my mum left me at birth, I don't really know why they say mummy though because I am fourteen years old mind you they are sixteen that could explain it.  
  
Both of only two friends are friends with the nasty girls but that's alright because they don't say anything to upset me (The girls that are my friends are called Natasha and Sandy, my best friend is Sandy, although she is in an orphanage with me, she goes to not her family but another family that take her every school holiday (for the children at school) and its really good because she takes me to her tempery family every Christmas, Sandy buys my a small present and so do her tempery family which is really nice because I have never got a Christmas present before I was five when I met them. I don't really mind what size it is even what it is, I just think it's really nice to even get a present. I really enjoy getting presents because it's not very often and it feels really good and it makes you happy when you've been in my situation!! It's good because sandy understands things that I say to her and keep all my secrets, not that I have many as I only know two people that I really talk to, although I do talk to Cindy (that's my orphanage carer, she's really nice too)  
  
Natasha, well I have met her parents once that was when she came to the orphanage and they seemed really nice but they had to give Natasha up because she had a really bad temper problem (Don't tell her this but I think she still has!) I think her temper problem has calmed down a lot since she's been here and so I think her parents come and see her once a month now, which is good because I don't even know my parents so she's really lucky. Natasha really cool she's a boy magnet the only thing is when they see me with her they think yuck!! No I'm alright really just not as pretty as her.  
  
As an orphan life is pretty crappy but at least I have a taste of all different kinds of people, nice, nasty, young, old, cool, sad and bitchy but in any of these I never find myself, I know it sounds strange but I really don't know what kind of person I am, but one thing for sure I'm lonely inside I don't show it because I don't want to show my friends what a wimp I am!!  
  
Last week I was pulled up by a family to be taken home but then they saw me and thought NO WAY!!! Not, but that's what it felt like, what basically happened was Susan and Pete my soon to be parents fostered me and a week later they come to pick me up from the orphan to collect me, they seemed really nice and so I got really excited, I waited the whole day for them to turn up and they never did but it turned out that they had moved all the way to Alabama ( and never did come back to pick me up and here I am a week later just getting over it.  
  
'Sally' called a voice from downstairs in the orphanage 'Sally Natasha has been chosen to go to another home to try it out and her parents have agreed to let her try it' shouted Cindy. I ran down stairs to see if this was true, 

'Natasha you cant go' I shouted. 

'But I want to, you know how it must feel without family always there for you' she answered back. '

I know but you have your parents to come and see you once a month and I don't even have that, please don't go, please ('I'm sorry but I really want to maybe this is my chance in life, you know to make it proper like we talked about' Natasha whimpered back. '

Ok, I understand but me and sandy will really miss you, please remember us'  
  
Sandy came around the corner with a suitcase and said

'I will miss you too, I'm going with her!!' 

'Nooooooo you can't none of you can, who am I meant to talk too? I'll miss you too much, both of you are my best friends, no I wont let you go'

. 'Sally, they have to go their taxi is here, I'm sure they will keep in touch with you whilst they are in Turkey, I'll be here to keep you happy and make sure your not lonely' said Cindy '

What their, I mean your, going to turkey, no I'll never see you again, please don't go, please, I have had enough disappointment in my life you cant just go like that. Why didn't you tell me?' I cried. 

'We knew you would get upset, please forgive u and let us have a good chance to make it. We don't want you upset, we'll always remember you and I'm sure you will remember us. We will keep in touch as much as possible, goodbye Sally, good luck with everything' 

'Ok but I'll really miss, please keep in touch with me all the time, tell me everything you have done. Bye.'  
  
They walked out the door and went; I ran to my room and cried all night until I eventually fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up I couldn't believe my two best friends had left me. They hadn't even warned me. I could tell them anything, Especially about my real mom. 

All I know about her is that she was 13 when she gave birth, She was raped on the streets. So when I was born she didn't want to know. Recently I've been thinking about her a lot more than I normally do… I want some answers I need to know about her and what's she's up to. I want to meet my mom

I talked to my guidance counsellor at the home, She told me to give her the rest of the day and she'd try and help me.

I did a lot of thinking about mom, About what she looked like to what was her favourite song, And did she like to make songs up like me? 

All I know is her name is Phoebe Buffay. And she lives in New York 

The next day I got some great news....  
  
Please rate me! l will be revealed in the next chapter ( P.S. hope you liked it) 

(p.p.'s) This is my first Friends fan fic !   



	2. Trying to reason, finally flying!

Trying to reason, final flying!  
  
Summary: Carry on from a girl needs her mom, everything goes from wrong to right when Sally bumps into a stranger.  
Well I think it's great.  
  
I went to the town with Cindy to get some new tops, she said that morning that she had a good feeling about today and she was true.  
  
Whilst we were down the town she had bumped into one of her friends, well that's what I thought anyway. It was great she happened to be Phoebe, you know my mom!!!  
  
Apparently she had been friends with Cindy for a couple of months but she didn't want to tell me just encase I got upset or felt mad at her.  
  
I didn't feel mad at her at all for leaving me, in-fact I understood that she didn't want me at thirteen, no offence but I wouldn't really want a baby about now. I felt angry at Cindy as she had known my mom for a while now but she didn't tell me and I was a bit annoyed hat mom didn't want to see me.  
  
I called her Phoebe as I didn't really know her and so she seemed a kind of stranger to me but heir was still a small bond between us.  
  
'Phoebe' I said, I was going to say we had loads to catch up on and then I thought no I don't do I , I mean for Christ sakes she had left me to an orphanage when I was born and then two strangers. I had a few questions on my mind that I really wanted to ask but I thought that she would feel obnoxious as they were a bit private.  
  
Cindy said 'Should I leave you two to catch up on the past?' 'Yes if you would please' answered Phoebe 'No, please, I have only just met my mom and I feel a bit unsafe being with a person I don't really know. Phoebe please don't take it personal but I hope you understand' I shyly whispered. 'Know its fine, why don't the three of us talk it over a plate dinner in that new restaurant called Arbuckle's?' 'Yes that will be good' me and Cindy answered back So we did, we talked for hours, discussing what me and Cindy have been up to together and also what my mom had been up to. It sounded as though Phoebe's life wasn't all that great (same as mine then really!)  
  
Phoebe said that none of her family knew bout me (Sally) I know its sad isn't it ( apparently she ran away when she was having me (I mean before I was born, not whilst she was giving birth because that would be a tad hard) anyway she ran away and said that she had gone to stay at her friends I cant quite remember what her name was but it really reminded me of the people that Natasha and Sandy went to stay with. I told Phoebe this and she said 'Maybe...Well.I'm still in touch with them maybe both of us could go to see them and have some little time alone aswell.  
  
And before I knew it (not straight away but the next day) we was of to see phoebes and my friends, this felt great as I had really missed and its only been about one day butt hey was always there for me up until they left.  
  
I said goodbye to Cindy and we were off!! It felt so cool but the trouble was the only grown up I really knew was Cindy as she rose me from birth and Phoebe, well I am getting used to her now but, but nothing I was just so happy to be with my mom on a plane, going to Alabama to see my best friends, it felt great and nothing could bite its way through this one.  
  
It had been an action packed week and it felt good, but the trouble started happening (just as I said nothing could) whilst we was watching television on the plane (we was watching the news BORING!!) something terrible came up..  
  
Please R/R!!!!!!!  
  
P.s. sorry I haven't updated for a while but it seems that not many people want to hear much more. 


	3. The run away, that turned out worse!

The run away, that turned out worse!!  
  
Summary: When you thought things were going to get better as Phoebe and Sally get on the plane they don't. Things get worse as they go on. All friends get reunited but there's still some bad news in the air. Read on..  
  
Whilst we were watching the news something really bad came up...  
  
Phoebes friend (the lady who we were going to see) called Mary came on the news,  
  
"OMG Sally don't look, turn around, I don't want you getting all sloppy on me"  
  
"Why who is that and what has happened?"  
  
"It's my friend Mary; you know the lady were going to see, I have just remembered her name! (Not surprising as she just came up on the news with her name underneath!) I don't think you need to know Sally, I'll tell you when we get off the plane" Said Phoebe sounding very worried.  
  
"What's happened, tell me" said Sally as she tried to turn around to watch the news.  
  
"Just wait please Sally, I will tell you when we get off, that's in fifteen minutes, it's not long"  
  
"Yes it is especially when you don't know what's going on. Has something happened to our friends?"  
  
"Don't ask me anything please, I'll tell you soon"  
  
Sally slowly drifted off in to a deep sleep.  
  
Ten minutes later Sally woke up and they were there.  
  
"Phoebe, I had a terrible dream, about are friends. I dreamt that Natasha, Sandy and Mary had been in a massive car crash and that a lorry had spun along the road to their crashed up car and now they are in hospital. Phoebe, oh please Phoebe tell me it's not real."  
  
"No its not but we will be having a trip to the hospital, apparently Sandy was...  
  
"Was what, what has happened?"  
  
"Well, Sandy was pregnant when she left the orphanage and she has been in a motorbike accident."  
  
"Oh no tell me she's okay, please say that she's okay"  
  
"Yes the doctors think that she will be alright and right now she just needs to rest"  
  
"Can we go and we go and see her. Why was she in as motorbike crash? Who's the daddy? Will the baby survive? Has the baby survived and will she be fine? There are so many questions and there are not all answers."  
  
"Calm down Sally I'm sure everyone will be ok, we'll go and see her in the morning but at the moment we need to find somewhere to stay."  
  
"Okay thanks I hope you understand how worried I am, I mean she is my best friend"  
  
"Yes I understand. I'll let you chose where we stay. Come on lets get our suitcases and go. Were here in turkey now let's see are friends tomorrow and have some fun("  
  
"Yes that sounds good to me lets go"  
  
And off they went they chose a hotel that cost £125 a night, there was a swimming pool and a casino (which the children could use!!) They went out for dinner that night and had some great fun.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Good morning Phoebe, I hope you hungry I called room services for a load of grub!"  
  
"Yes luckily I am. After breakfast we'll go and see everyone in hospital!"  
  
"Cool"  
  
They finished their breakfast, ordered a taxi and went to the hospital. They got to Sandy's room and started talking"  
  
"Are you okay? Is the baby going to be okay? And who does the baby belong to?"  
  
"Yes the doctor said that I am going to be fine and so is the baby but I'm going to have it and put it up for adoption I don't think its right but I do think I'm too young. And it's bad because I don't know who the baby belongs to, that night I got mad at the orphanage and ran away my ex an I got drunk and I ran away from him aswell because he scared me and I think I got raped, please don't tell anyone.  
  
"Oh Sandy why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I was scared and I didn't know what to do, I thought that nothing would happen"  
  
"I hope that you and the baby will be okay then, I mean I'm not trying to scare you but you could have or get HIV"  
  
"No please still don't tell anyone"  
  
"Okay I won't but I think you should"  
  
"I've tried but I'm scared, what can I do?"  
  
"I don't know but I will always be there for you"  
  
"Thanks I hope you're my best friend forever"  
  
"Mine too"  
  
"Tomorrow I think that you will be going back to your home with Mary"  
  
"How do you know Mary" asked Sandy  
  
"She's my mom's best friend"  
  
"Wow really? Who's your mom then?"  
  
"Phoebe, have you heard of her?"  
  
"Yes, Mary's always talking about her, she sounds great."  
  
"Yeah she is, how about Mary? What's she likes?"  
  
The doctor came into Sandy's room and started to talk.. 


	4. Doctor's news

Doctor's news  
  
Summary: When Sally finally gets to see Sandy its not all good news to start and also not very good news to finish out with. Both Sandy and Sally get the shock of their lives!!  
  
The doctor Walked into the room...  
  
"Hello, Sandy, I'm back, I hope you have had enough time with your friends. I need to talk to you now, do you want your friends to stay with you?"  
  
"Now thanks it alright, is it ok for me to stay on my own?"  
  
"Yes that's ok you can and do you want your mom to go as well? Or can she stay?"  
  
"No really I don't mind and I will go if she wants me to" Said Phoebe  
  
"Phoebe, please don't Take it the wrong way but I would rather you go, that's if you don't mind?"  
  
"No Sandy that's ok I don't mind I understand"  
  
Doctor: "Ok then Sandy do you want anyone else to stay with you?"  
  
"No Thank you doctor that's ok"  
  
"Ok, everyone out then"  
  
Everyone walked out the room except Sandy and the doctor. Mary wanted to talk to the doctor;  
  
"Doctor please tell me that she will be okay and not harmed in anyway. It will be so upsetting I have only just adopted her and her friend. I can't imagine what it would be like"  
  
"It's not my place to say it would be up to Sandy and if she wanted me to tell you I then would"  
  
"Ok, thank you for your time doctor"  
  
The doctor then walked into the room where Sandy was for the time being.  
  
"Lets get things right Sandy, first of all you don't have to tell your friends but secondly you have to tell your mother Mary"  
  
"Oh no she's not mum mother I'm fostered"  
  
"Ok then lets start or more like when can I start?"  
  
"Well to start doctor is there much wrong with me if anything?"  
  
"Yes you do have a slight problem or should I say not a slight problem but a rater larger problem"  
  
"Doctor I am going to be alright aren't I?"  
  
"I should think so for the mean while"  
  
"What do you mean for the mean while?" Creped Sandy.  
  
"I mean you have HIV"  
  
"No doctor you can't be right I didn't, I mean, I haven't had sex"  
  
"Well dear you cant get it from no where"  
  
"Isn't there another way to explain it I haven't done nothing I don't understand" Shocked Sandy.  
  
"No its not possible to get HIV from another prospectus it wouldn't be right"  
  
"Right then can you send my friend Sally in, I need to talk to her then can I talk to Mary please?"  
  
"Yes sure so I'll send in Sally 1st bye"  
  
"Ok thanks bye"  
  
Sally then walked into the room where Sandy was staying..  
  
Sally ran up to Sandy hugged her and said..  
  
"Sandy are you going to be ok?"  
  
"This is the thing Sandy, no I'm not I've got HIV and I no how"  
  
Sally wept and Sandy joined in.  
  
"No it cant be true and why, or how?"  
  
"Its not my fault but me and Mary had a small disagreement and I stormed out the house and I came across this cute boy that in the end wasn't so cute"  
  
"I don't understand did you do it with him? Or what?"  
  
"No he raped me!!" 


	5. Two friends, Need two mums

All my apologies: I know this has taken ages to write but I have been very busy with my GCSE school work for the past few months I will try and keep it updated. I'm really sorry plz review me still.  
  
Summary: Last thing we heard was Sandy got raped but what will happen? First Phoebe and Sally get reunited then Sandy gets better what will happen next?  
  
'Sandy, No, You need to tell someone. What if something happens to you and I'm the only person that knows what's wrong with you?' Sally panicked 'No Sandy you really have to tell someone'  
  
'I know I do Sally but who? Who can I tell you're the only person closet to me and I wouldn't know who to tell?'  
  
'You need to tell Phoebe or I'll have too'  
  
'No you can't' Sandy screeched.  
  
The doctor rushed in...  
  
'Is everything ok? I heard a sigh of panic' the doctor said.  
  
'Yes doctor everything's fine can you bring in Phoebe and Mary please doctor, Sandy needs to talk to them' Sally asked.  
  
'Ok then, they'll be right in'  
  
The doctor walked out and went to get Phoebe and Mary from the waiting room. Whilst the doctor was out of the room....  
  
'SALLY!!' Sandy shouted...'What are you doing?!?!?! I can't tell them'  
  
'Sandy you're my best friend and I want you to be okay. If you cant tell them why did you tell me?'  
  
'I told you because you're my best friend I thought you could keep that'  
  
'I know but I don't want you to hurt and have an illness all your life that know one knows about, that only you and me know about'  
  
'Okay, I understand where your coming from but how can I tell them?'  
  
'Tell them like you told me, I know it'd be hard but they have to know' sighed Sally 'But it has to be done'  
  
The doctor, Phoebe and Mary walked in..  
  
'Who do you want to be in here?' asked the doctor  
  
'Just Phoebe and Mary please' Replied Sandy  
  
'Okay, Come on Sally lets wait outside...  
  
Phoebe, Mary and Sandy were left in Sally's hospital room whilst the doctor and Sally waited outside in the waiting room..  
  
'Tell me doctor wills he be ok?'  
  
'Yes I'm sure she will but things at the start were critical. What I mean is did she tell you about what happened the night she ran away after an argument with Phoebe?'  
  
'Yes she did, she told me she got raped by this cute guy'  
  
'Well then I'll let you know as she already knows, she has HIV which can't be cured. She won't be able to have children for the rest of her life and could soon die if nothing is sorted out about it'  
  
'No doctor she cant die she's my best friend, she's been there all my life ever since I was born, she's my best friend' cried Sally  
  
Mary and Phoebe came out of the room. Feeling and looking shocked.  
  
'Doctor please tell me she'll be ok' Cried Mary  
  
'Yes doctor will she be okay?' Asked Phoebe  
  
'It could have been critical but Mary you saved her life, she'll need to come back for operations and tests every month in order to make her better than she would have been. Her life was on edge but you saved her Mary that is very special. She has unfortunately lost the baby and has got a few bruises and cuts but she will be fine as long as you spend most of your time looking after her and giving her what she needs' Stated the doctor.  
  
'Yes doctor I will give her as much care as she needs.' Mary said. 'Can I just go and see her a minute please?'  
  
'Yeah, sure you can'  
  
Mary walked into Sandy's room..  
  
'Sandy you need lots of care for a few months now but you will be fine as I can give you as much help as you need and I have decide...' Mary paused for a minute. 'Sandy do you want me to be your new mum?'  
  
'Wow, Mary are you for real?'  
  
'Yeah course I'm for real but how can you want me after all have put you through?'  
  
'Because Sandy.I have brought myself to loving you as my own daughter.'  
  
'Of course I want you to be my mum. I love you as much as if you were my own mum and would like it very much' said Sandy excitedly yet calm.  
  
'As soon as you get out f here we'll get the adoption papers and get them signed'  
  
'Oh thank you Mary, you don't realise how much this means to me'  
  
Sally, Phoebe and the doctor walked in the room...  
  
'We have soon great news Sandy..'  
  
'So do we Phoebe, Sally and doctor but you go first'  
  
'Ok, Well Sandy you can go home today as soon as we do you next blood test in twenty minutes time'  
  
'Well, Sandy do you want to tell them?' Mary asked  
  
'Yes please..Mary ahs decided she wants to be my mum!'  
  
'That's great news' everyone called.  
  
Fifteen minutes later..  
  
'Sandy you can have your blood test early' the doctor said.  
  
'Oh great, then I can go?'  
  
'Yeah sure, Get ready it'll just be a little prick no your finger then you can go'  
  
....  
  
'Right its done get your stuff together and you can go' 


	6. Relief?

Home sweet home  
  
Summary: Sandy had now left hospital; she meets Phoebe and thinks that Sally and her are great together, but is Sandy really happy with her adoption mom, Mary? Sandy has gone through a life pleasure of getting a new family and the pain or hospital and rape. What will be next in line for her? Orphanage to rape...But things slowly creep back up the ladder to freedom for Sandy.  
  
'Yeah, I can go home this is great feeling' Sandy said as she gave a sigh of relief and walked out the hospital doors.  
  
The sun was shinning and all was well..  
  
'I can't believe it Sandy, you can finally come home. That is great news but first things first can I ask you something' Sally asked her.  
  
'Yes, that's okay, I don't mind as long as I don't have to go back in there. It was like a life time'  
  
'Okay but don't say I've told you yet but....'  
  
Sandy couldn't wait 'But what, I won't tell anyone honest'  
  
'Okay, Well Phoebe asked me something earlier.'  
  
Just as Sally was about to say. Phoebe and Mary walked up to them. Phoebe took Sally away.  
  
'Sally, I hope you weren't going to tell Sandy about the secret, you know what I mean' Phoebe whispered.  
  
'Oh.Umm.Not as such'  
  
'You were weren't you?' Phoebe moaned.  
  
'Okay Yes I was, Mom it's just so exciting' Sally giggled.  
  
'Yeah I know. We'll tell her and Mary over a restaurant dinner tonight' Phoebe explained.  
  
'Okay mom'  
  
Sally walked back over to Sandy...  
  
'Hey what did your mom want..?' Sandy asked  
  
'Oh she said I'm not aloud to tell you till dinner time at Quinces restaurant' sighed Sally  
  
'Oh okay. It don't matter anyway, I'm just so glad I'm out of hospital'  
  
'Yeah me too'  
  
It gets to dinner time at Quinces .. The food is order and eaten!  
  
'Now Sandy and Mary we have something to tell you, Sally do you want to tell them?'  
  
'Oh yes please mom' Sally cheered.  
  
'Okay go on then'  
  
'Right this may come as a shock to you but....'  
  
Sally silenced a moment  
  
'Me and Phoebe are going got come and live with you, well next door or near you anyway!'  
  
'WOW' Mary and Sandy screeched and jumped with joy'  
  
'Your not excited then?'  
  
Everyone started to laugh!!  
  
'I can't believe it Sally, that's great news' Sandy smiled 'There's just one thing' Sally turned and looked at Mary.  
  
'Right tomorrow we'll get the adoption papers and all will be well'  
  
'Great thanks mom.Opps I mean Mary' Sandy giggled.  
  
'No that's fine call me mom, I will be soon'  
  
'Thank, I have gone from worse to better. I mean from the orphanage, to rape right up to the best thing in life is a family.You I mean Mary my mom' 


End file.
